


A study in Disney

by paranomasia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney Songs, Friendship, Gen, so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomasia/pseuds/paranomasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock said he had never seen any of the Disney movies. This shocked John so much he made the decision to get all of the old tapes his sister had hidden in her cellar, and take the great detective on a trip to a whole new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time.. There was a consulting detective and his nosy flatmate.

"How do you mean, you don't know who Ariel is?" John asked incredulously from inside the bathroom.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, even though his flatmate couldn't see that. "I mean exactly what I said, John. I have no idea who this so-called Ariel is you speak about. Is she some kind of historical character you are obsessed with, just as Sleeping Beauty?" A grin played around his lips when he could practically feel the heat coming of John's cheeks as the poor man stuttered his answer. "I am NOT obsessed with Sleeping Beauty." His voice was a bit muffled, suggesting John was washing his face and would soon come out of the shower. "However, it surprises me you know her. She is a Disney character as well." The sound of water died away and was replaced by thumping, this being John hopping around on one leg, a strange habit he had developed to ensure him touching as little of the dirty floor as possible. "God damn it, Sherlock, we NEED to clean this."

"I only know her because of the series of murders a couple years back, don't get it into your simple mind I am interested in that sort of things." Sherlock replied dryly, making his way into the kitchen to check on the jar of fingernails he had put in the fridge yesterday. He found they were turning a very interesting shade of yellow, something he had expected, of course. "Also, John, we are out of coffee."

"We are not. I put it in the closet in my bedroom to make sure you won't use it to cover stains on the floor." John walked into the kitchen as well, a towel around his shoulders to catch the last drops falling from his hair, that was in urgent need of a haircut.

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest to this vile accusation, but was cut off by John's hand in front of his face. "Don't. I saw it and got it removed. You successfully scared off Ariana, however, as I figure was your intended purpose of the intestines on the floor."

"It was merely an experiment."

"I'm sure it was. Now, let me get this straight, you actually haven't seen ANY of the Disney movies?" And they were back on that topic. Sherlock frowned, looking for a reason why John could be so surprised by his lack of knowledge on this topic. Usually, it would be something very futile, something boring and stupid and in no way related to any of Sherlock's interest.

"HOW?" John continued, when Sherlock didn't give an immediate answer. "Sometimes I wonder what you did when you were a child."

"Aside from trying to not be driven insane by an bulimic brother and having to be surrounded by idiots every single day from 8 to 5? What all other children do, I suppose."

"I hardly believe you enjoyed chips and coke and Cartoon Network." John laughed, pouring himself a glass of water and moving back to the living room. Sherlock was behind him in a second, turning John around by his shoulder. "And you dare to complain about my recreational use of nicotine patches. You were an addict on early age!"

John's eyes widened. "Beg you pardon?"

"Coke!" Sherlock cried out. "How can your parents have allowed you to... Think of all the brain cells you have lost on such an early age!"

"Sherlock..."

"Who knows, you might have developed to be not that stupid after all!"

"Sherlock..."

"And oh, the money you have lost..."

"Sherlock, I only drank it once in a while. I didn't take too well to..." John tried, but was once again interrupted by the dark haired genius. "You don't DRINK coke, John."

It was at this point something finally clicked in John's brain. "Ohh.. Sherlock, I don't mean... Not that kind of coke. Not drugs." He frowned as soon as he properly thought over the last couple minutes. "You did cocaine? Are you insane?" He didn't get the chance to think over his poetic talents showing in his exclamation, because Sherlock had suddenly stopped stalking and was just staring at him in confusion. It was a facial expression John didn't get to see very often, so he just smiled and enjoyed the moment. "Coca-Cola, Sherlock. You know, the fizzy drink everyone wanted to drink because it was cool?"

Sherlock's face stayed blank.

"... You never had coke."

"Not that kind, apparently, no."

"No Disney, no coke... You did not have a childhood."

"My childhood was absolutely fine."

A little seed had planted itself in John's brain, and the longer he thought about it, the better of a plan it seemed to become.

"There is an extremely amused and gleeful expression on your face, John."

"Shut up, Sherlock. I'm going to save your childhood."

**Author's Note:**

> IDK MAN THIS IS JUST SOMETHING THAT POPPED IN MY MIND. Leave reviews about which movies you'd like to see, songs you'd like to have incorporated or whatever tickles your fancy.


End file.
